Weather Control (YPGN)
The Grand Yarphese Republic is known worldwide for being far ahead of the world in advanced weather control technology. The Vietnamese Liberation Army has researched it intensively since 1993, before Yarphei became a sovereign state. Until 2007, the Vietnamese Liberation Army controlled all research in this area. However, in 1999, Yarphei gave control of weather research to two corporations, Yòng Mây and Leo Bùng. Currently, Yòng Mây, also a pharmaceutical company, leads the industry due to its introduction of the Trápmưaphùng Weather Station, commonly abbreviated TMP. The prototype of the TMP station was created in 2002 by the Yarphese government, and was perfected by Yòng Mây. Usage Yarphese weather control has been used for several purposes since the introduction of TMP in 2002. At first, Yòng Mây sold it to governments, organizations, and corporations all over the world who needed it. One famous action involved Yarphei assisting to keep skies clear after Hurricane Katrina. Later, however, Yarphei used it for war purposes. The first recorded usage was after the Second Thai Invasion. Yarphei set up several air coolants in the Chao Phraya River and several of its tributaries and distributaries, causing damage to crops in the floodplains. During the 2010 Yarphese War, the weather stations became the main weapons, often making extreme temperature changes. Those against Yarphei in the war found it difficult to control the weather changes by Yarphei. The final use was in Hurricane Alex, a hurricane that damaged much of the Caribbean and caused several deaths. In 2010, after the 2010 Yarphese War, Yarphei set out to form a defensive cloud over several areas of the Organization of Independent States. The clouds are controlled through a low pressure centre, with some clouds smaller or larger than others. All country capitals and other places of interest, including war zones are equipped with some form of such defence. The largest cloud encircles Southeast Asia, centred at a Yarphese island. The cloud is composed of water droplets based on fragments of a tungsten compound that will ignite severely if heated and struck with a significant vertical force such as that of gravity. The tungsten fragments are easily released from their water droplets, allowing the cloud to help detect stealth aircraft from afar. In addition, many of the particles are charged so that military aircraft and projectiles are electrocuted if they pass through or near the cloud. The cloud is EMP-resistant, and due to the use of DM2 technology, those who launch EMP against the cloud will face significant electric charge. The cloud features TMP, OU3, and DM2 technology in conjunction. Trápmưaphùng Developed by Yòng Mây, the Trápmưaphùng weather station is basically a container about three feet by five feet by two feet, of one or two chemicals that releases the chemicals into water or air to react with other chemicals to change the temperature. The underwater versions can use ocean currents to generate power, and on land, solar power is used. All of this is hidden under sea-dwelling creatures and sand to prevent its being discovered, but if it is discovered, there are mechanisms to ensure that the chemicals are not discovered. These stations are operated remotely from an undisclosed location. The Trápmưaphùng stations involve a unique system of core chemicals, but extra chemicals are always being researched by Yòng Mây to improve the system. Some chemicals used are of little relevance and are used only to confuse belligerents. Omwúaba Leo Bùng introduced OU3 weather control on 20 July 2010 in Singapore. The station is approximately two feet long, and is capable of flying into the atmosphere to create clouds immediately. In addition, it is capable of releasing a chemical spray which immediately assimilates into the air, causing the temperature to change. Thus, they aim a lot better than TMP. They are endowed with the ability to get out of the way in case of danger, avoid obstacles, and look for certain targets, but in general they are controlled collectively by an outside source. Those for military use are capable of traveling at speeds of up to 20 k/h in the air. The propulsion system is hydraulic, using compressed weather control chemicals, with extra engines supplied by the EAF. Due to the resemblance of droids and the anti-droid policy put in place by Trầng Chúp Long, those used for the military are to be manufactured in South China and the Free Trade Zone, while those without flight power (those installed into buildings) are manufactured in various parts of Yarphei. Đıệnmớı Yòng Mây Đıệnmớı Yòng Mây (Yòng Mây New Electricity, abbreviated DM2) is a military technology developed by Yòng Mây in late 2008. Weapons based on DM2 are capable of generating large bursts of electricity that can penetrate through most materials and electrocuting and disabling objects on the other side. The technology can take many forms. However, the technology is the same. In a Yarphese labratory, large amounts of fusion and chemical energy are used on simple atoms, and with the aid of magnets, separated into individual electrons (which are actually large isotopes of hydrogen or helium atoms with infused electrons on high energy levels) and a positively-charged electromagnetic field. When the electrons are released, a very powerful electric shock is produced. This technology can be applied to artillery, in which a cannon may contain a projectile, that when it strikes, the electrons within the projectile are released, causing them to react with the positive field. The hydrogen that is formed will react with the air causing further explosions and form water, and the helium may harmlessly drift away or be recollected. Similar technology can be applied to a double-barrel gun, missiles, or even defibrillators. Category:Yarphei Category:Technology